From DE 20 2012 104 460 U1, a shut-off valve is known that comprises a valve housing with an opening, which connects an inlet and an outlet. The through hole is encompassed by a valve seat, which opens and closes the opening using a valve closing component which is able to be arranged thereon. The valve closing component is operated by a drive for controlling the opening and closing motion, wherein the drive comprises at least one control element made of a shape memory alloy. The opening motion of the valve closing component works against a returning element. This shut-off valve provides the control element with shielding against the media flowing between the inlet and the outlet by a sealing element, which is provided in the regulating space.
The object of the invention is to put forward a valve that can be manufactured even more simply and hence cost-efficiently in its construction.